Mourir pour sa vie
by Amelya Malfoy
Summary: OS, défilement des pensées de Harry à Ginny, lors de la bataille finale! Première OS, venez lire SVP !


A toi AD, ma sœur, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, à commencé par illuminer ma vie de ta présence… (nda : première fic enfin OS )

Harry

Il se trouvait maintenant devant le Lord noir, ne pouvant plus reculer, il devait faire face. Mais pourquoi lui ? Depuis bien avant sa naissance, sa destinée avait été écrite. Mais pas par lui et son plus cher désir aurait été qu'elle ne soit pas écrite pour lui.

_Il était une fois_

_C'est comme ça qu'une histoire, commence._

_On a tous en mémoire_

_Un reste au fond de soi, d'enfance._

_On part pour la vie_

_Sans la choisir vraiment…_

Ginny

Elle l'aimait tellement, plus que sa propre vie. Si seulement il n'avait pas été le garçon qui a survécu, si seulement il n'avait été que Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, digne fils d'auror et de Maraudeur. Il aurait pu rêver sans rêver de cauchemars. Ses yeux déjà brillants auraient été plus qu'éclatants.

…_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore_

_Rien n'est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus._

_Jamais plus…_

Harry

Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues déjà humides. Les « spectateurs » autour de lui auraient pu dire que ces larmes en touchant le sol brillaient. Elles rejoignaient le ciel en passant par la terre. Il serra les doigts sur sa baguette, il devait le faire.

_...On va de l'avant_

_Dans le cours des plus grands,_

_Faire face._

_Sans défier les géants_

_Trouver aux premiers rangs, une place._

_On remplit sa vie_

_Parce qu'on oublie qu'elle passe…_

Ginny

Elle se tenait légèrement en retrait, la baguette à la main prête à intervenir mais elle ne remarquait pas le mangemort qui s'avançait vers Harry, la baguette prête à l'achever. Un seul regard de son Maître le dissuada de porter le coup de grâce au Survivant. Le garçon était au Lord et le Lord voulait le tuer de sa main. Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes. Cette scène, elle ne l'avait vu que trop de fois en songes qui revenait la hanter nuit après nuit, rêve après rêve, la tourmentant de plus en plus, et si il échouait ? Si il se faisait tuer au lieu de tuer ? Elle ne serait plus rien.

…_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore_

_Rien n'est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus._

_Jamais plus…_

Harry

Ne pas désespérer, c'était ça ! Garder l'espoir, il ne devait pas faillir à son devoir, tout le monde comptait sur lui ! Et Ginny aussi, sa Ginny, son amour de toujours, sa vie… Il repensa à cette lumière verte éblouissante, Voldemort devait la sentir en lui, sentir la vie le quitter. Il devait prononcer cette formule, venger ses parents.

…_Il était une fois_

_Tout commence comme ça._

_On prend son histoire_

_La vie comme elle va_

_Avec ses erreurs_

_Ses manques et ses lois_

_Pour croire le bonheur_

_Souvent loin de soi_

_Alors qu'elle bat_

_Qu'il est toujours, là, en soit…_

Ginny

Elle regarda la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son Harry, de son cœur. Ca y était, il allait le faire, il devait le faire. Pour leur salut, pour leur avenir. Son regard passa alors à Voldemort, cet être méprisable et corrompu, Tom Jedusor… Il la regardait intensément, peut-être trop intensément. Elle avait deviné ce qu'il allait faire et ce qu'il fit au moment même où le « non » à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres.

…_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore_

_Rien n'est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus _

_Jamais plus…_

Harry

Il contempla de ses émeraudes, la lueur verte qui se dirigeait vers son ange, elle semblait se prolonger au ralenti pour lui faire voir ce qu'il allait perdre définitivement. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux lorsque la lueur traversa Ginny de part en part. Il vit ses yeux couleurs chocolat se fermer puis ses lèvres prononcer une unique expression « Je t'aime… » puis son corps toucha le sol avec grâce. Ses yeux redoublèrent de larmes, il venait de perdre le dernier être qui comptait à ses yeux après la mort de Remus, il sentit la colère monter en lui, il serra sa baguette puis se tourna vers Voldemort dont l'expression était triomphale. Les mots fatidiques sortirent de sa bouche « Avada…Kedavra », une seconde lueur verte sortie de la baguette et se dirigea à la rencontre de Voldemort dont le visage était crispé.

…_Tant qu'on rêve encore _

_Que nos yeux s'étonnent encore_

_Rien n'est perdu._

_Tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus…_

Le corps du Lord reçut le rayon de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol, terrassé par un sorcier de seulement 17 ans. Harry regarda le défunt avec dégoût puis soudain conscient de ce qu'il devait faire, il pris l'épée de Godric Griffondor qui gisait à ses pieds, la tourna vers lui sous les regards horrifiés des personnes autour et la pénétra dans son abdomen après qu'un « Je t'aime Ginny » soit prononcé, il tomba au sol et sa main retomba flasque sur la main de sa bien aimée. Il avait réussi, il avait vengé ses parents mais il avait payé de sa réussite, sa vie…

…_Jamais plus…_

(Paroles de la chanson « Tant qu'on rêve encore » du Roi Soleil)

C'est ma première fic, qui plus est une OS alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents

Reviews please !

Merci d'avance…


End file.
